Littlest Pet Shop ChatRoom Story
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: Hehehe... The shippings are (Sepper, ShivverxPepper,Russinka,and more (Plus she some Vinnil and Pennussell for the fans ;)) UPDATE: Also for for now tellling for the next chapter SuperStar is Shuruke how ever you spell it and Sandaes is ButterCream :)
1. Chapter 1

(_THIS FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS SHIPPINGS + CONTEST, DETAILS AT THE BOTTOM)_

_**LPS CHAT USERS:**_

_ThePinkArtist-Minka_

_TheSmartOne-Russell_

_BlueRibbon-Penny Ling_

_TheDancerGecko-(You probably already know this one)Vinnie_

_BlueWizard-Sunil_

_PepperSpray-Pepper_

_SingingDoggieDiva-Zoe_

_FabulousPom-Madame Pom_

_TheEpicGuy-Digy_

_CatGotYourTonge-Scout_

_ShiveringAcorns-Shivers_

_LET START!_

_CatGotYourtonge has logged on_

_TheSmartOne has logged on_

_BlueRibbon has Logged on_

TheSmartOne: Hi guys!

CatGotYourTonge: Hello Russell and Penny

BlueRibbon: Hey guys! Where everyone else?

TheSmartOne: Minka said she is logging on

_ThePinkArtist has logged on_

_PepperSpray has logged on_

_FabulousPom has logged on_

ThePinkArtist: HEEEYYY GUYSSS!

TheSmartOne: Hey Minka

BlueRibbon:Hi Minka!

PepperSpray: Hey guys, listen to this, Why does the ear of corn knows what your saying?

CatGotYourTonge:….Why?

PepperSpray: BECAUSE HE CAN HEAR YOU! ROFL!

FabulousPom: That was funny?

PepperSpray: Uhhh DUHH!

_TheDancerGecko has logged on_

_BluwWizard has logged on_

_TheEpic guy has logged on_

_ShiveringAcorns has logged on_

ShiveringAcorns: Hey Guys! Hellooo Pepper

PepperSpray: Hiya Shivs, hows the new house?

ShiveringAcorns: Its great thanks.

TheEpicGuy: Hey, is Zoe gonna be here?

TheDancerGecko: I just called her, shes coming online right now

_TheDoggieDiva has logged on_

TheDoggieDiva: Hi guys, who's TheEpicGuy?

BlueWizard: Digby

TheDoggieDiva: Oh hello Digby how are you darling?

TheEpicGuy: Great, hows you and your nose?

TheDoggieDiva: Great thanks!

ThePinkArtist: Sooo how has everyone been?

TheSmartOne: Great.

BlueRibbon: Awesome

TheDancerGecko: I have been dancing all last Night! WHOOO

CatGotYourTonge:…..

BlueWizard:….

PepperSpra:…

FabulousPom: Why would you do that Vinnie dear?

TheDancerGecko: Because I got soda pop!

TheSmartOne: Uhh What?

ShiveringAcorns: Oh do you need those bottle caps?

PepperSpray: SHIVERS…

BlueRibbon:SHIVERS…

ThePinkArtist: :U

ShiveringAcorns: Kidding!

TheEpicGuy: Zoe wanna go to the park?

TheDoggieDiva: Okay!

_TheDoggieDiva has logged off_

_TheEpicGuy has logged off_

BlueWizard: She left without saying goodbye!

PepperSpray: Why do you care?

BlueWizard: I just thought it was rude

PepperSpray: Do you LIKE her?

BlueWizard: Have you seen Digby?

PepperSpray:…GOOD POINT SUNIL

FabulousPom: Got to go, my manager needs mua! Goodbye!

_FabulousPom has logged off_

BlueWizard: She said goodbye

CatGotYourTonge: Sunil, why do you want to be a magic man if your user is Wizard?

BlueWizard: Because Wizards do magic too.

_Flutter has logged on_

_ILoveLife has logged on_

TheSmartOne: Who is ILoveLife and Flutter?

ILoveLife: Well Flutter and I have decided to put fake users until you guess who we are, and we are pets.

Flutter: Yes

CatGotYourTonge: Well I know your not SPIES because it would be rude to assume that after hearing a funny article.

ThePinkArtist: Well we said sorry. Russell wanna go to the park with Zoe and Digby, they ask me if we wanted to go.

TheSmartOne: Okay Minka, Bye guys.

_TheSmartOne has logged off_

_ThePinkArtist: Has logged off_

PepperSpray: Shall we join them Shivers and Sunil?

ShiveringAcorns: I live there, so okay!

BlueWizard: Okay, bye guys!

_PepperSpray has logged off_

_ShiveringAcorns has logged off_

_BlueWizard has logged off_

Flutter: We should go to our clubhouse IloveLife

ILoveLife: Okay your right

_ILoveLife has logged off_

_Flutter has logged off_

BlueRibbon: Digby asked if we want to see them at the park, wanna go Vinnie?

TheDancerGecko:Okay

_BlueRibbon has logged off_

TheDancerGecko: I love you..penny..ling…

CatGotYourTonge: You know I saw that, but its safe with me, let go to the park

TheDancerGecko: Okay lets go and thanks

_CatGotYourTonge has logged off_

_TheDancingGecko has logged off_

_**( TO BE CONTINUED)**_

_**PS There is a CONTEST, IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO FLUTTER AND ILOVELIFE IS YOU GET YOUR CHAT CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, TYPE YOUR GUESS IN REVIEWS AND REMEMBER ONY ONE GUESS ALLOWED.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(WINNER OF THE CONTEST IS SAPPHETTEGIRL CONGRATZ)_

_This chapter focuses on Russinka With a dash of Pennussell_

_ThePinkArtist-Minka_

_TheSmartOne-Russell_

_TheBlueRibbon-Penny Ling_

_TheDancerGecko-(You probably already know this one)Vinnie_

_BlueWizard-Sunil_

_PepperSpray-Pepper_

_SingingDoggieDiva-Zoe_

_FabulousPom-Madame Pom_

_TheEpicGuy-Digy_

_CatGotYourTonge-Scout_

_ShiveringAcorns-Shivers_

_SprinklesOnMyHead-SugarSprinkles_

_Sundaes-ButterCream_

_TheShyTurtle-Olive_

_SuperStar-_Shahrukh

LETS START,AGAIN!

_SuperStar has logged on_

_ThePinkArtist has logged on_

_TheBlueRibbon has logged on_

TheBlueRibbon: Heey Guys!

ThePinkArtist: Hey! So glad its Friday! Wanna come over with the others and have a party?

TheBlueRibbon: Yes! Last night Russell came over and he told be about having a party!

SuperStar: So what were you and him doing?

TheBlueRibbon: Nothing Really, we were just playing games and hangin out.

SuperStar: Interesting…

ThePinkArtist: :O

TheBlueRibbon: What

ThePinkArtist: DO you like Russell?

TheBlueRibbon: /

SuperStar: HA! Knew it!

_TheSmartOne has logged on_

TheSmartOne: Knew what?

TheBlueRibbon: O/O

TheSmartOne: You okay Penny Ling?

TheBlueRibbon: U/U

ThePinkArtist::O

(From Penny Ling's PC)

/(*Pm ThePinkArtist : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *)/

/(* Pm ThePinkArtist: You know I like Russell :O*)/

(From Minkas PC)

/(* Pm from TheBlueRibbon: I know I just / because Shahrukh was watching he know he can't keep secerets.*)/

(BACK TO REGULAR SCREEN)

ThePinkArtist: OK Penny

TheBlueRibbon:Yus

TheSmartOne: What

TheBlueRibbon: Minka thinks I like you

TheSmartOne: DO you? ^/^

TheBlueRibbon: Well o/o

ThePinkArtist: :O

TheBlueRibbon: I'll Be right back

_Sundaes has logged on_

_SprinklesOnMyHead has logged on_

_SapphetteGirl has logged on_

_TheBlueWizard has logged on_

_PepperSpray has logged on_

_CatGotYourTonge has Logged on_

_ShiveringAcorns has logged on_

_TheDancerGecko has logged on_

Sapphettegirl: Heyy!

ThePinkArtist: Hi, :O

TheBlueRibbon: Back!

TheSmartOne: Hey, I feel better

CatGotYourTOnge: ermm why?

TheSmartOne: Because Penny told me everything then Kisehed me!

ThePinkArtist: :O

TheSmartOne: Don't worry Minka, me and Penny are just friends…for now…

ThePinkArtist: :O

TheBlueRibbon: He's just kidding Minka

TheSmartOne: Maybe…

ThePinkArtist: :(

TheSmartOne: Just joshin!

ThePinkArtist: :

TheDancerGecko: ARE YOU WITH RUSSELL PENNY?

TheBlueRibbon: Naww maybe sumday

ThePinkArtist :O

TheBlueRibbon: hehehe okay joking!

Sandaes: Ohhh you're joking doking little miss poking!

ShiveringAcorns: …

SprinklesOnMyHead: Daww Minka you and Russell are my OTP! :3

ThePinkArtist: What

TheSmartOne: Let me repeat that word. What?

SprinklesOnMyHead: Aw you know

TheBlueWizard: What is an OTP?

PepperSpray: YEAH!

SprinklesOnMyHead: Well its my Ship!

Sundaes: What

Sapphettegirl: Well a ship is a could you pair up, like your OTP is One True Pair. My Ship is Penny and Russell, its called Pennyussell

TheSmartOne: What?

TheBlueRibbon: Double what?

ThePinkArtist: DO me and Russell have one?

Sapphettegirl: Yes, it's called Russinka, bleh

PepperSpray: LET STOP TALKING ABOUT PAIRINGS!

ThePinkArtist: OK let's go to my home and set up the party.

Sapphettegirl: Okay!

_TheBlueRibbon has logged off_

_Sapphettegirl has logged off_

_TheDancerGecko has logged off_

_TheBlueWizard has logged off_

_PepperSpray has logged off_

_CatGotYourTonge has logged off_

_SuperStar has logged off_

_SprinklesOnMyHead has logged off_

_Sundaes has logged off_

_ShiveringAcorns has logged off_

ThePinkArtist: Hey uh Russell?

TheSmartOne: Yeah

ThePinkArtist: Maybe we could hang out sometimes O/O

TheSmartOne: Sure I'd love that ^/^

ThePinkArtist: C'mon lets go party!

TheSmartOne: yeah!

_TheSmartOne has logged off_

ThePinkArtist: Oh Russell~ 33

_ThePinkArtist has logged off_

_**(TO BE CONTINUED)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM! AND THIS IS THE PENNUESSL CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE RUSSINKA FULLY!_

_ThePinkArtist-Minka_

_TheSmartOne-Russell_

_TheBlueRibbon-Penny Ling_

_TheDancerGecko-(You probably already know this one)Vinnie_

_TheBlueWizard-Sunil_

_PepperSpray-Pepper_

_SingingDoggieDiva-Zoe_

_FabulousPom-Madame Pom_

_TheEpicGuy-Digy_

_CatGotYourTonge-Scout_

_ShiveringAcorns-Shivers_

_SprinklesOnMyHead-SugarSprinkles_

_Sundaes-ButterCream_

_TheShyTurtle-Olive_

_SuperStar-_Shahrukh

Once again, let's begin.

TheBlueWizard: Heyoo

Sapphettegirl: Hi Sunil will everyone else join us?

TheBlueWizard: I'm afraid not, you see, Penny, Vinnie, Russell, and Minka went to the beach, Zoe and Digby went to the mall, Scout isn't feeling well, Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream went to the sweet shop for the day, Olive and Shahrukh are in Uptown city and Pepper and Shiver are at the park, and who knows what Madame Pom is doing!

Sapphettegirl: Oh why don't you join any of them?

TheBlueWizard: They offered.. but I said I was going to have me time, and I guess I made a big mistake..

Sapphettegirl: Well wanna chat with me?

TheBlueWizard: Oh yeah that would be much fun!

-AFTER 2 HOURS OF CHATTING-

_ShiveringAcorns has logged on_

_PepperSpray has logged on_

_TheSmartOne has logged on_

_TheBlueRibbon has logged on_

TheSmartOne: What a day at the Beach! And Man, can Penny Ling make a good sandcastle! o,,,,,,,,,o

TheBlueRibbon: Oh Russell you know that Minka was better!

TheSmartOne: I know, but I wanted to complement you!

PepperSpray: OTP!

TheBlueWizard: …..

PepperSpray: What.. everyone's doin' it!

TheBlueRibbon: Aww Russell dats so sweet! U,,,,,u

Sapphettegirl: Are you and Russell..?

TheBlueRibbon: Not really he took me to dinner yesterday!

TheSmartOne: I sure did! It was very wonderful..

TheBlueRibbon: RUSSELLL WE SAID THAT WE R GOING TO STAY FRIENDS! If we did Minka would be heartbroken and it would mess up everything!

TheSmartOne: Just One more dinner?

TheBlueRibbon: Okay,

TheSmartOne: o,,,,,,,u

Sapphettegirl: OMG So ardorbs!

PepperSpray: Yeah I am starting to think that Penny and Russell should be together!

TheBlueWizard: NU I want Minka and Russell to be together

TheSmartOne: OKAY Can we talk about something else?

ShiveringAcorns: Yeah

PepperSpray: OKAY So Sunil how was your day?

TheBlueWizard: Great thank you for asking, you?

PepperSpray: Very peaceful and relaxing.

_ThePinkArtist has logged on_

ThePinkArtist: GUYSSS HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO THE HUB?

TheSmartOne: What?

ThePinkArtist: LITTLEST PET SHOP ISN'T NEW ANYMORE! THEY JUST SHOW RERUNS! NOW ITS JUST STRAWBERRYSHORTCAKE! T-T

TheSmartOne: HOW COULD THAT DO THIS?

Sapphettegirl: Umm you know every time they rerun it, you get a check, right?

ThePinkArtist: Oh yeah!

TheBlueRibbon: Russell I am Ready, I see you at your house!

_TheBlueRibbon has logged off_

ThePinkArtist: What was that about?

TheSmartOne: Oh me and Penny are goin to dinner.

ThePinkArtist: WHAT :O

TheSmartOne: Opps

ThePinkArtist: u~u Oh, and FYI Vinnie has a thing for Penny

TheSmartOne: He does?

TheSmartOne: Well I will tell penny and Minka, its just one little dinner

_TheSmartOne has logged off_

Sapphettegirl: Aww hey Sunil lets go spy on them :P

TheBlueWizard: YESH :D

_TheBlueWizard has logged off_

_Sapphettegirl has logged off_

ThePinkArtist: Well I am going to go cry onto my pillow

_ThePinkArtist has logged off_

_**(TO BE CONTINUED)**_

_**PS HERE IS ANOTHER CONTEST! IF YOU NAME THE PERFECT NAME FOR EASTEBANS USER, I WILL USE IT AND GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT, ONLY ONE GUESS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_(WINNER OF THE CONTEST #2 is DRIZZLE117 FOR THE BEST NAME__AmazingDangerParrot__)_

_This chapter focuses on Russinka With a dash of Pennussell_

_ThePinkArtist-Minka_

_TheSmartOne-Russell_

_BlueRibbon-Penny Ling_

_TheDancerGecko-(You probably already know this one)Vinnie_

_BlueWizard-Sunil_

_PepperSpray-Pepper_

_SingingDoggieDiva-Zoe_

_FabulousPom-Madame Pom_

_TheEpicGuy-Digby_

_CatGotYourTonge-Scout_

_ShiveringAcorns-Shivers_

_SprinklesOnMyHead-SugarSprinkles_

_Sundaes-ButterCream_

_TheShyTurtle-Olive_

_SuperStar-_Shahrukh

_ShiveringAcorns has logged on_

_Drizzle117 has logged on_

_Sapphettegirl has logged on_

_BlueRibbon has logged on_

_A/N: Also the pets are like humans but you can think of them as pets too if you want_

BlueRibbon: Hi guys!

ShiveringAcorns: Hi Penny, you haven't been on for 2 weeks, how was the dinner?

BlueRibbon: Like this… (FLASH BACK)

-Mini story of the dinner requested By Sapphettegirl :D –

DOO DOOO DOO

Penny Ling: wow whatta place.

Russell: Yeah

*they sit down*

Waiter: ahh how lubly is this a romantic evening for you?

Penny Ling: Oh its just a-

*penny sees Russell looking disappointed because he knows what she was gonna say*

Penny Ling: *sigh* yes it is…

*after they order they talk while waiting for there food*

Russell: So how are you M'lady?

Penny Ling: Great uh Russell I don't wannna make this akward..

Russell: Yeah so theremaybeachancevinnielikesyou

Penny Ling: What ? Couldn't catch dat

Russell: :b

Waiter: Your order…..

*after dinner they go into the parking lot*

Penny Ling: Thanks Russell

Russell: Yeah your welcome

Penny Ling *hugs Russell*

Russell: ,,,,o o,,,,

Penny Ling: Night Russell.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

BlueRibbon: Yep

Sapphettegirl: AWWW

_ThePinkArtist has logged on_

ThePinkArtist: Hi, this is Minka's Mom

(AT THIS POINT YOU MIGHT WANNA THINK OF THEM AS HUMANS)

_BlueWizard has logged on_

_TheSmartOne has logged on_

TheSmartOne: Hi Minka's mom

BlueWizard: Hi Mrs. Minka

thePinkArtist: Yes um Minka has been crying for hours, I think it may have to do with this chat..and Russell

TheSmartOne: With no disrespect but why me?

ThePinkArtist: You're so polite, it's because she kept saying your name

TheSmartOne: Could I come over?

ThePinkArtist: I think you should

_TheSmartOne has logged off_

Drizzle117: Oh Poor Minka!

_AmazingDangerParrot has logged on_

AmazingDangerParrot: YES POOR MINKA INDEED

Drizzle117: Hi Esteban

AmazingDangerParrot: Yes hello you all of you!

ThePinkArtist: Hi this is Russell..OWCH!

Drizzle117: U ok?

Sapphettegirl: Your on Minka's PC?

AmazingDangerParrot: And what with the owches?

ThePinkArtist: She is kicking me, but it doesn't really hurt, I am just hurt seeing Minka so upset

AmazingDangerParrot: How is she

ThePinkArtist: WELL! Her face is red, shes in jammies and still crying

_TheDancerGecko has logged on_

TheDancerGecko: Who is crying and hi marrion

Drizzle117: HAAAAAAAAAA marion!

BlueWizard: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

AmazingDangerParrot: HEY!

Sapphettegirl: it is quite funny I mean you're a boy

AmazingDangerParrot: Your right it is funny!

ThePinkArtist: Hey guys it me Minka

Drizzle117: Hi Minka u ok?

ThePinkArtist: Yeah ..

-IN MINKAS ROOM-

Minka: RUSSELL GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Russell: Minka we should really-

*Minka hits Russell with pillows repeatedly*

Russell: Okay okay okay!

_REGULAR SCRREN-

BlueRibbon: Minka _please_, yes, me and Russell were together for 2 weeks but when I figured Vinnie liked me, I knew our friendship would be ruined, we stated to be friends.

TheDancerGecko: what did you say?

BlueRibbon: Oh come on, we all know it

BlueWizard: oAo

_TheSmartOne has logged on_

TheSmartOne: AHHHH OAO

ThePinkArtist: :I Hi..erm sorry for the kicking and pillow hitting

TheSmartOne: It's okay, I uh talked with your Mom… and…

ThePinkArtist: ,,,O O,,,

TheSmartOne: Minka it fine could I talk to you..In real?

_TheSmartOne has logged off_

_ThePinkArtist has logged off_

_Flutter has logged on_

_SprinklesOnMyHead has logged on_

Flutter: hi guys…

SprinklesOnMyHead: Hey whats up?

AmazingDangerParrot: Hello

_SuperStar has logged on_

SuperStar: Helllo everyone

AmazingDangerParrot: You're that other Sunil right?

SuperStar: ummm, yeah.. Oh my are the the Lovley SugarSprinkles?

SprinklesOnMyHead: Oh yeaaaaaah I amm you're a superstar rightttt?

SuperStar: Oh YES somebody understands wanna go get some cake?

SprinkesOnMyHead: Ohh yeaahaahhhh

_SuperStar has logged off_

_SprinklesOnMyHead has logged off_

Flutter: Oh uh is everyone going?

AmazingDangerParrot: Oh yes uh wanan go with me? How about to the mall?

Flutter: Oh yes…

_AmazingDangerParrot has logged off_

_Flutter has logged off_

Drizzle117: I'm gonna go and find inspiration for a fanfic bye!

_Drizzle117 has logged off_

Sapphettegirl: Well while you find a fanfic ima write one seeyah! :p

_Sapphettegirl has logged off_

_ThePinkArtist has logged on_

ThePinkArtist: OMG Penny Ling! Russell and me are together we gonna go to the park! See you !

_ThePinkArtist has logged off_

BlueRibbon: Cool, Russell maybe one day me and you…

TheDancerGecko: Uhh Penny'

BlueRibbon: Yes Vinnie

TheDancerGecko ,,,,O O,,,,,

TheDancerGecko: YES

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_HEY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS GROUNDED AND KEYBORAD JACKED, SO YES, ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW WHO YOU WANNA SEE ON THE CHAT STORY!_


	5. COMING SOON

LPS CHAT STORIES SEASON 2 COMING SOON…. PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS IN REVIEWS!


End file.
